


Art for You Were Built on Ashes

by DeancebraArt, wanderingeyre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Derek, Wolf!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeancebraArt/pseuds/DeancebraArt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingeyre/pseuds/wanderingeyre
Summary: Art for You Were Built on Ashes
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Sterek Reverse Quickie 2020





	Art for You Were Built on Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever sterek!bang and let me just say it was super fun. This piece was claimed twice - lovely wanderingeyre claimed it one of the times, and wrote this wonderful fic which contains feels, cute and fluff. I abseloutly love it! If you want to check out the fic do so here:
> 
> [ "Check out the story, You Were Built on Ashes here!" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217147)
> 
> [ "Check out the art on tumblr" ](https://deancebra-art.tumblr.com/post/633865609401286656/this-was-my-first-ever-sterekbang-and-let-me-just)

Cover  


Wolf piece  



End file.
